Violent Delights
by DawnInk
Summary: "These violent delights have violent ends." Lilly Whispered, never before has a saying rung more true. All Lillian Xavier ever wanted was to live in the moment and have fun, even if it meant getting into trouble along the way. However she never meant to drag everyone else down along with her. First Class. Does not follow movie plot.


_**.**_

**_~.~_**

_**Prologue**_

_Westchester, New York, 1944_

**_~.~_**

It was nearly two in the morning when little Charles heard something rattle down stairs. At first he thought it was his imagination, but he soon decided otherwise when he heard the sound again. Frightened, he jumped out of his bed and ran across the hall to his older sister's room. Thankfully her door was unlocked and he was able to enter without a problem.

"Lilly." He scurried over to her bedside and shook her shoulder. "Lilly! Wake up!"

The young brunette girl groaned at the sound his voice and swatted away his hand, "Charles? What are you doing in my room? GET OUT!" She threw her pillow at him, "Jesus, what time is it?"

"I heard something downstairs! I think there's someone in the house! A burglar!" He told her quickly. Lilly could clearly see the worry in his face, even on her dark room.

"Charles calm down. Everything's fine." She rubbed the sleep out of her eye, "It's probably Mother and Father."

"But they sleep on the other side of the mansion! Why would they be here?"

"I don't know." Mumbled and flipped over, away from her brother, "Go back to your room and sleep, I'm sure it's noth-" Lilly stopped mid-sentence when she suddenly heard the rattling noise for herself. Her brother was right, it sounded like someone was down stairs. "What the hell?"

"Lilly you know you're not supposed to use that sort of lang-"

"Quiet Charles." She hushed him and quietly hopped off her bed. She quickly went to her door and cracked it open and heard the noise again. "Well there's definitely someone down stairs." She whispered to her brother.

"Who do you think it is?" He came up behind her and tried to listen through the door too.

"I don't know," She shook her head, "But we're going to find out."

The two Xavier siblings quietly treaded down stairs through the hall, making sure to stop in the game room and grab their baseball bats along the way. They made it to the living room when they finally realized the sound was coming from the kitchen.

"This way." Charles went ahead of her, readying his bat, but Lilly grabbed her shoulder and pulled him behind her.

"Stay quiet," she ordered and went inside first. There was someone in their refrigerator. Lilly slowly raised her bat about to strike when the refrigerator closed and revealed their mother. "Mom?" She knitted her brows together. She looked made up and dressed in a beautiful red dress as if she was going out and it was in the middle of the night, she should be in her sleepwear! Something was off.

"Mother?" Charles came out from behind his sister, "What are you... We thought you were a burglar."

"I didn't mean to scare you, darlings." She smiled at them, but at the same time she seemed sort of stiff, "I was just getting a snack. Go back to bed." She ordered.

Both siblings froze. This wasn't right. Charles suddenly spoke in her mind, '_I don't think that's mother_.'

'_Neither do I_.' She narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. Charles was what some would call a telepath. He had the gift to look in peoples' minds and hear what they thought, sometimes he could even control them if he concentrated. While Lilly on the other hand could see the future, but only every now and then. Visions would come to her sporadically. Sometimes she get five a day, other times once a month. She honestly had no idea how it worked.

"What's the matter?" Their 'mother' looked at them questionably, "Go on, back to bed." When it became evident they weren't going to move, she put another bright smile on and kneeled down in front of them, "I'll make you two hot chocolate."

"Who are you?" Lilly demanded.

Charles looked up at a nearby picture of their family hanging on the wall. Their mother looked exactly as she did in that photo, hair, dress, and all, "And what have you done with our mother?" He questioned. With that, Charles stepped forward and started speaking in all their minds.

_'Our mother has never set foot in this kitchen in her life. And she certainly never made us hot chocolate.' _He told her. The woman's eyes widen in fear as she started stepping back away from them._ '__Unless you count ordering the maid to do it.'_

Suddenly, the woman's eyes turned yellow and started shrinking down to their size. Both Charles and Lilly smiled in amazement. After all this time thinking they were the only two that were different, there before them was a small little blue girl with red hair!

"You're not scared of me?" The little girl looked at them confused. Usually when she changed in front of people they would freak out or run away in terror, but the two children in front of her almost seemed joyful.

"We always believed I couldn't be the only one in the world. The only people who were different. And here you are!"

"Speak for yourself Charles," Lilly shot back, "I was positive we were alone, at least until now." She smiled at the girl. "My name is Lillian Xavier, but you can call me Lilly. And this here is my brother Charles." She rested her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Raven." The girl shook her hand.

"You're hungry and alone." He brother observed out loud, "Take whatever you want. We've got lots of food. You don't have to steal. In fact," He grinned at Raven, then to his sister who nodded, "You never have to steal again."


End file.
